Initiation Part 2
by Athena2010
Summary: In this second part, Donovan and Bea share a quiet moment in the Annex.


Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan, or any of the other characters from UC:Undercover.  
  
Initation Part 2  
by: Athena2010  
  
  
She could feel her body slowly descending down into the warm embrace of sleep that only extreme exhaustion could bring. Unconsciously her muscles tightened and her body jumped, startling her back into reality.  
  
She sighed deeply and pulled the soft blanket tight around her neck as she lay on the couch. Bea did not have open her eyes to know Donovan was sitting across the room behind his desk. He was busy with paperwork apparently as the short scratching noise of a pen on paper crept into her consciousness. She focused all of her attention upon the rhythm of his pen strokes, the long fluid motion of his hand, his fingers, as the pen captured the thoughts flowing from his mind. It was an interesting concept, she thought to herself in a haze of sleep, that a single motion of his hand could express the innermost thoughts of a man who was, for the most part, silent about his own feelings.  
  
Contemplating the fairness of the situation, she slipped off into sleep.  
******  
  
When she opened her eyes again, the scratching noise had stopped. Donovan was gone. Only a dull lamp on the corner table gave a little light to the room. She sat up on the couch; the blanket still wrapped around her as she woke up a little and got her bearings.  
  
Running her fingers through her hair, she realized she was thirsty. What time was it? How long had she been asleep? There was no more noise downstairs in the nest, so it had to be late. Standing, she glanced around the room for her heels, but didn't search too hard. They really hurt her feet.  
  
She wrapped the blanket up tighter around her and threw one corner over her shoulder. 'The Julius Caesar look' she smiled to herself as she pulled his office door open and descended down the stairs. Only the bare minimum lights had been left on in the nest making corners of the place very dark. Fortunately, she thought, the low hum of the computers would keep her company.  
  
It was amazing how at times it could seem so busy here and at others seem so completely dead. The silence made her almost a little nervous. She supposed it was still just for lack of sleep that something like that would bother her. She never backed down from a challenge and wasn't afraid of anything or anybody...  
  
'Stop that,' she told herself. 'Who you think you're fooling anyway? So you're a little afraid of the dark. So what?'  
  
She peered through the darkness, surveying the area for anything unusual or suspicious. Once she was satisfied that the room was secure, she spun around towards the kitchen. But as she turned, she bumped right into Donovan and let out a yelp.  
  
"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to plan a sneak-up attack like that?" he said grinning at her. "And all I had to do was take my head out of the fridge."  
  
She squinted her eyes at him with mock irritation, but she couldn't keep it up for long. "Yeah well," she laughed lightly, "you're just that good."  
  
"That's it," he smiled and lifted the cup in his hand to his mouth.  
  
She tugged on sleeve playfully until he lowered his arm and she peered into his cup. "What you drinking?"  
  
"Coffee. So that's what woke you up, hmm? Hang on, I have just the thing for you." He backed up into the kitchen area and pulled out a cup for her too.  
  
As he set about his work, she readjusted her blanket. As she moved it around her shoulders, a thought came to mind. "You ever watch those old Batman reruns from the 60's? 'Dynamic Duo'... what's with that?" she laughed.  
  
"Hmm?" he said glancing up at her. "Oh yeah, those were great, weren't they? You know you're looking a lot like the Caped Crusader tonight. Got the cape and everything."  
  
"Oh you like? Quite a fashion statement."  
  
"Was never really a fan of Batman though. Superman, now that's the way to go."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, following him to the refrigerator. "No way Superman is as cool as Batman. He wears tights!"  
  
He glanced back at her. "If I recall correctly, Batman does too."  
  
"Batman's all dark and mysterious with the mask. Superman, well, he's got that whole take the glasses off, put the glasses on and I magically turn into someone else thing."  
  
"That's Lois Lane's fault for not figuring that one out. Can't pin that one on Superman."  
  
"Do you have any idea how much easier UC-ing would be if people were that stupid to fall for the glasses on, I'm somebody else' trick?"  
  
He handed her cup to her. It was warm in her hands. "Come Batman, to the Batcave," he said moving back into the nest.  
  
She sipped on her drink. "This hot cocoa is incredible. What's your secret, besides super-human powers?"  
  
"No x-ray vision here. That would be the chocolate whipped cream on top."  
  
"Well it's really good," she said taking another long sip. As she lifted her cup, the window caught her eye and she shrugged the blanket off. "Hey, look at that!" She walked to the back door and remembered she'd left a pair of sneakers there. Slipping into them, she pulled the door open and stepped out into the cold night air.  
  
Donovan stepped outside after her. "Well it finally decided to snow." There was an inch or so already on the ground. Large white flakes floated gently down from the sky. The orange glow of streetlights illuminated the snowflakes as they fell, making each one sparkle even as it hit the ground.  
  
She took another step out away from the building. There was a satisfying crunch of snow under her feet. Putting her arms out to the sides, she dropped her head back and stuck her tongue out. "Oh, I got one," she said and stuck her tongue out again.  
  
Donovan smiled as he watched her. It was good to see her playful and smiling again. He noticed how her hair that fell low down her back sparkled with water. Her dark eyelashes and rosy cheeks also sparkled as if fairy dust had been sprinkled over her features. He decided it didn't take x-ray vision to see she was glowing and it was not altogether an unpleasant thing to see.  
  
"Donovan you've got to try this," she said unconsciously taking his hand and pulling him away from the building. He trailed a large flake with his eyes as it fell down into his coffee and he took a sip.  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "That's cheating. Well anyway, the snow is lovely and all, but it's really cold out here."  
  
She stepped back inside and shutting the door behind him, he walked up the stairs into the nest and towards Cody's computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked wrapping her fingers around the warm cocoa.  
  
"I'm going to turn some lights on in here," he replied. There was no such thing as a switch, everything had to be turned on electronically. Cody must have loved wielding that kind of power.  
  
Bending his frame over the desk, he peered into the computer screen. There on the desktop was a note entitled 'Donovan's Music Mix.' He clicked it open and there was a short message left for him: "Donovan, sorry I can't be there to be your wing-man, but I hope that this little music selection Sab and I picked out helps. Go get em, tiger. -Cody."  
  
Still not completely sure what Cody was talking about, he pushed play on the MP3 player. The thump of Lennie Kravits' 'See You Again' came over the loud speakers placed around he room.  
  
"Oh, I love this song," Bea said as she closed her eyes. She could not help but begin to move to the music.  
  
Donovan scrolled down on Cody's message. "PS She loves that song." Looks like Cody and Sab did their homework, he thought to himself. But he still had not accomplished what he'd set out to do, which was turning on the overhead lights. Finally he located the program and he clicked on it.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the lights above. Cody had said one bulb had burned out, so there was one bulb he needed to change. But apparently all had been changed, as they were not white lights but blue or red, giving an interesting hue to the room.  
  
"Donovan..." came Bea's voice from the level below and he glanced down at her.  
  
With a smile, she looked up and saw the colored lights. She wondered what that was all about, but the music compelled her think of other things. She could feel the rhythm of the music flowing through her as she moved her body slowly.  
  
"Donovan..." she called out to him again, not sure if he could hear her, "come dance with me."  
  
Opening her eyes again, through the haze of purple light, she could see his tall, lanky form striding towards her. He moved with such ease, a grace the likes of which she'd never seen in anyone else. The flowing line of his taut body made him an incredible dance partner.  
  
Long fingers slipped around her waist and pressed into the small of her back, drawing her close. Feeling his body moving so close up against her, she melted into him. Running her hands up over his arms, she left them on his shoulders as he moved his over her back.  
  
She became mesmerized by his dark eyes and never looked away, nor did he ever avert his gaze from her as their bodies moved slowly, smoothly against each other.  
  
The next song moved seamlessly from the previous one. It was a little bit lighter, softer.  
  
"Oh, I love this song too," she whispered, not wanting to talk over the delicate song in the background. It was Jewel's 'Break Me.'  
  
As the intro played, the whole mood in the room changed. Taking one of her hands from his shoulder, he infolded it in his own and held it close. A smile came to her flushed lips as she began to hum along with. She laid her head comfortably on his chest as they began to move again.  
  
He listened in silence, feeling her warm body pressed up against his, as her gentle voice touched over the words in the song. "I will meet you in some place where the light lends itself to soft repose. I'll let you undress me but I warn you, I have thorns like any rose. And you could hurt me with your bare hands... You could hurt me using the sharp end of what you say..."  
  
One of his hands moved gently over her hair and she looked up at him. He noticed something in her eyes. A light was there that wasn't before as she continued to sing.  
  
"But I am lost to you now. There's no amount of reason to save me. So break me. Take me. Just let me fill your arms again. Break me. I'll let you make me. Just let me feel your love again..."  
  
If ever a song could have flowed from the soul, it did just then and Donovan knew it. Taking her face in his hands, he stroked his thumb over her cheek. Her green eyes were wide as she looked up at him, realizing what she had just done. Recognizing the fear in her eyes, his eyes smiled back at her and he shook his head.  
  
She sighed and smiled at him too, and then closed her eyes. She could feel his strong hands moving back down over her shoulders. His lips brushed lightly against hers, making her whole body go numb with want. His lips fell against hers again, lingering this time for a long kiss. He tasted wonderful, she thought to herself, like cocoa. Like Donovan. 


End file.
